


Penitence

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 115<br/>Rated: G angst<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitence

I’m sorry for the things I say in a fit of anger,

Mostly I don’t mean them.

The words are vile because those are the ones that cut the deepest,

I am a warrior after all.

I’m sorry for trying to demean you,

You deserve to have your dreams.

I’m just jealous of the fact that your soul isn’t swallowed by darkness on a regular basis,

And mine tends to wallow in it.

I’m sorry for making you share my pain when I’m hurt,

Even though I chose to be alone when I got these injuries.

Someday I should let you fix the insides of my head as well,

Instead of pushing you away.


End file.
